Giving In
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: Originally meant to be a one-shot compilation dealing with the Master, this has somehow turned into a story with him as Tom Saxon dating the highly recognized, Donna Noble. Chapter five has been posted! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Amethyst again! I know, I know. I'm really slow on updates when dealing with my other one-shot saga and my POTO story. I'm sorry but my Master muse has risen again. So, this is a little one-shot where The Doctor and The Master are arguing over The Master joining the other on the TARDIS as a prisoner/companion. I wrote this originally on my Master RP Blog on tumblr (PM me for url) and decided to post it on here. I hope you enjoy and leace a review if you liked it! ^^

* * *

><p>"How many times must I tell you that <em>I will never change!<em>" He snarled at the other, angry beyond belief. Honestly! He could have sworn several times that he had refused the Doctor's offer on joining him on the TARDIS. Hadn't he made that clear with attempting to killing the other several times and then refusing to regenerate when the Doctor had begged him to with him in his arms? Apparently not seeing as the Doctor had opened his mouth to argue. "Master, _Koschei, _you will. You can. I promise, I will be with you at every step. I won't leave ya. I'll help you. Just please, come with me. Let me show you-" He was interrupted by The Master letting out a laugh. 'Oh, you're really funny, Doctor, but you're starting to lose your charm." The Master attempted to take a swing at his foe but the Doctor only dodged it. Panting, the rogue time lord hissed "I will never join you! Ever! I will **_not_**become some kind of prisoner you can chain up to show all your little friends."

The Doctor held up his hands, looking completely desperate. "I'm not asking you to become a prisoner. I just want to keep an eye on you. You can't destroy the Universe or Earth, Master! You can't." Another laugh broke free from the other as he once again attempted to hit the Doctor. He actually managed to land one hit this time. A smile spread across the Master's face as he watched his enemy stumble backwards. "Oh, can't I? I nearly done it. I'm sure I can do it again only this time succeeding to the bitter end." Much to his astonishment, the Doctor shook his head slowly, looking determined and pained. "I..I can't let you do that. Please…we're all each other has. Don't do this. Just come with me."

Oh ho ho! What was this? Was the Doctor regretting his hasty decision on burning Gallifrey? The Master scoffed, sneering. "If you think tears are going to move me then you have another thing coming. I don't need you, Doctor, nor do I want you. All I want is you to die just like you let the others die." Rage began to rise up within him as he faced the stricken time lord. The killer of the time lords. A fitting title unlike the Doctor. "You were the one who burned Gallifrey. You were the one who chose to destroy our race. You were the one who decided that your friends and your family would die. _You were the one who left me behind to burn. _And for what? The Daleks managed to survive." What bitter irony that their enemies survived to celebrate victory over the long dead.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat at the Master's accusations. He was right, he was so right, but that did not excuse what he had done. "Master, please. I know it's my fault but I had no choice. If I had the chance to go back to that moment….I wouldn't change a thing." He said honestly, wincing. "Please…come with me. We can travel the whole Universe together just like we said we would a long time ago. I know there's still a good part of you even if it is deep down inside." He just didn't seem to give up. The Master knew he would never until there was no other choice. Not if the Master threatened his companions again, especially those the other cared about. The Master exhaled sharply, glaring at the Doctor coldly. The two time lords stared at each other, one glaring while the other was pleading. Who would win?

"Fine." The Doctor, unsuspecting this answer, gaped. "What?" He finally asked in shock. The Master rolled his eyes but turned his gaze away from the Doctor. He was going to regret this. Oh, how he was so going to regret this. "I said fine. I'll…I'll go with you. For now. However…" He trailed off, once again looking at his enemy.

The Doctor seemed to be stunned speechless. It would be amusing if the Master wasn't too busy seething. "You will help me get rid of the cursed Drums Rassilon cursed me with." He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Slowly, the Doctor nodded. It was asking a lot but worth it if his friend gave in to his offer. Very much worth it. "Of course. Now, there are some rules we ne-" He stopped, seeing the Master's scathing look. "What?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't push it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Amethyst again! Two posts in one day! :D How awesome is that! Now, I know I said that Giving In was just a one-shot but this too goes along with it. Sort of. It's dealing with the Master and Donna this time with the Doctor making a small appearance toward the end. Hope you like it and if you did, leave a review! :)

* * *

><p>It was rather peaceful, sitting on one of the park benches. The weather was certainly nice, sunshine with not a cloud in the sky. He personally thought it was about 26 degrees in Celsius today. A perfect day for relaxation and being out. Time away from that stupid little office of his. He sneered at the very thought of dealing with all those traitorous pencil pushers. Today was not the day for that. Even with him not being human, he needed some time to gather his thoughts such as where to go next. "Oi, it's not my fault that the car decided to break down." He heard someone snap.<p>

The Master glanced to his left and smirked. Well, well. If it wasn't Donna Noble, the most important woman of the universe. She seemed to be arguing over the phone with someone. Probably her mum, bless. She stomped her way over to the other side of the bench and sat down, slamming her phone shut with a huff.

Glancing at him, she said "Overhear that, then? My mum, as much as I love her, can just drive me nuts sometimes." He let out a laugh and nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. A friend of mine tends to be the same way." He replied, nodding. For a moment, she seemed to smile in amusement. Donna turned sideways to look at him. "I feel sorry for you then." She commented, laughing. They both shared their amusement before a small awkward moment fell over them both. Clearing her throat, she shrugged. "You new around here? Couldn't say I've seen you around here before." The redhead commented, glancing meaningfully at his attire.

Right. Not many looked as if they had just had a meeting with the Prime Minister. He grinned and remarked "Good eyes. I'm not from around here no." He then held out his hand to her and added "My name is Tom Saxon. You are?" At that, she stared, all flustered. Donna quickly took his hand and shook it, saying "Oh, I've heard of you! One of those politicians who actually gives a damn about us lower folk. Nice to meet you, Mr. Saxon." She then groaned at her lack of manners. Stupid, she chided. Her mum would have certainly throw a fit if she saw this. "I'm Donna. Donna Noble." She added hastily with a warm smile. Tom couldn't help but smile in amusement. Well now. He could work with this. "Please, call me Tom. Outside of the office, I am just a man." He replied smoothly, giving her a small wink. The redhead's glee dimmed down and turned to slight suspicion. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Leaning forward, he shrugged. "Of course I would. Who wouldn't when talking to a beautiful woman?" He pointed out. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she waved him off. "You-you think I'm beautiful?" Donna asked in surprise.

Tom grinned. "Of course. I don't see anyone else sitting beside me. Do you?" He said, amused. She merely rolled her eyes at him and began rambling on different topics. It seemed that they were on the bench for hours, talking to each other about anything and everything. Donna had told him pretty much her entire life: her mum, her granddad Wilf, her time being a temp, her ex-fiance, and even mentioned about the strange dreams she had. The last one was the one that really piqued his interest. However, she didn't say much, just enough to throw his curiosity into overdrive. In return, he spoke of his time as a politician, his personal life, hobbies, and told her that he had no family. "You don't have anyone?" She had asked, sympathetic. He had shaken his head and said "The only one I did have was hated by everyone and killed. He too was into politics." Thankfully, she left that alone.

As they had spoken, with Donna edging closer to him, he had noted that it felt like someone was burning holes into the back of his head. While Donna was onto a different topic, he glanced behind him and smirked. At a distance, he could see the familiar face of the Doctor staring furiously at him. It was obvious that he was worried of what he would possibly do to Donna. The Doctor's best friend. The Master quickly glanced back at Donna before returning his gaze to the Doctor. Lifting two fingers as of a greeting, he took pleasure in watching the Doctor's face harden with suppressed anger and worry.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" interrupted an irate Donna. Saxon looked over at Donna and smiled, taking her hand in his, much to her surprise. "Of course I'm listening to you." He purred, winking once again. She blushed and looked away, leaving him to do once last glance over his shoulder. The Doctor had disappeared. Satisfied, he returned to his conversation with Donna Noble, the wheels turning in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst again! WOW! Third one-shot in a day! Okay, this one is basically a run-on from the one before. It does involve the Master and Donna but this time she's more mentioned than actually making an appearance. This one-shot focuses mainly on a protective Doctor confronting the Master (oops, typo. Corrected that, sorry!). Those who reviewed earlier should know what I'm talking about. I hope you enjoy and if you did, please leave a review! ^^

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed after the meeting with Donna Noble. He found himself quite intrigued over her and just what made her so special. She had been part of the human-time lord metacrisis, for Rassilon's sake. She had basically saved all of reality. Her reward? A complete wipe of her memory. No more adventures. No more TARDIS. No more Doctor. So, he had looked her up through various resources, and even found her address. This gave him an idea.<p>

Within the politicians, there was a yearly event where one hosted a small ball. Everyone who was everyone would certainly be there and the Prime Minister was certainly one of them. Only occasionally, once in ten years, had a reigning monarch actually been in attendance. This year, it had been Tom Saxon's turn to be host seeing as he was the youngest. With that in mind, everything had been planned from the menu to the setting. There only one thing missing. He needed a date. Donna Noble received an invitation ten days after the initial planning as a date for Tom Saxon. Of course, her mother had encouraged her to go. She even bought Donna a brand new dress, a set of heels, and even some jewelry to match her outfit. Wilf was mighty suspicious of the name Saxon but agreed to drop it for the one night. He saw how happy his granddaughter was and figured it wouldn't do any harm for her to go out. So in short, Donna had sent a reply with her acceptance.

The ball had gone rather well, Donna and Tom equals on both the dance floor and when speaking with other officials. One grew so bold as to suggest that Tom actually marry her. That rather amused the both, more so with the Master. Marriage was certainly out of the question. By the end of the night, the two had grown even more close and exchanged telephone numbers to keep in contact. Little did the two know that this would lead to some sort of strange relationship.

Weeks then became into months. Donna found herself invited to more and more social events, mainly hosted by the spouses of the other politicians. She made sure that everyone knew she was proud of her status but still thought kindly of those bad on their luck. The redhead never thought herself superior or inferior to anyone and often criticized those who did in the higher social circle. This led to even more approval and urging for Tom to pop the question.

On their tenth month of their strange relationship, Saxon and Noble had celebrated in style with a candlelight dinner, a walk in the park, and a movie at Tom's place. He drove Donna home, kissed her goodnight, then headed back to his home. Just as he was to step to the front door, he caught the sight of a figure standing to the side.

Saxon sighed, smirking to himself, and turned to face the other. It was the Doctor, appearing to be very irate and concerned. "Well, hello Doctor. It's about time you made a visit. I'm so hurt that it took you this long." Saxon remarked, pouting slightly. The other time lord made no motion as if he cared. He stepped forward, almost in Tom's face, and hissed "Just what do you think you're doing?" Saxon gave him a blank look. "What?" The other rolled his eyes. "With Donna. I know you know her. She was once my companion. She's my best friend. What do you think you're doing with her? Toying with her emotions like that."

The Master, having enough at this point, burst into laughter. "My dear Doctor, what could make you possibly think that I'm toying with her emotions? You know, she's rather a feisty one. I like her. She's extremely entertaining." A pause before the Master leered at him. "Why so worried? You're not possibly jealous, are you? I mean, that would-" He didn't even finish. The Doctor had slammed him against his own front door, glaring coldly at his former friend. "I'm telling you right now, Master. If you hurt Donna...if she dies...I'm coming after you." He promised. The Master scoffed and swiftly tore out of the Doctor's grip. "Oh please. We both know you could never hurt me. Stop being so pathetic." He then paused, giving the other a look. "What happens between Ms. Noble and I are none of your business. I'd appreciate it if you kept your nose where it belongs. In the TARDIS." He sneered, brushing off his shoulders as if they had dirt on them.

Several moments passed as they studied each other. The Doctor shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face. "Master...be honest. Tell me the truth. Are you in love with Donna or is this just some kind of sick game?" At this, the Master went extremely pale. His hands shook at his sides as he stared at his enemy in shock. "Did...in love? Have you gone insane?" He sputtered, his eyes narrowing. "She's human." At this, the Doctor let out a laugh. "That wasn't a no." The Master fumed, turning away from the Doctor. Idiot, he thought. A short laugh came from the Doctor as he watched the rogue time lord. "Master, I'm begging you. Don't lead her on. Don't break her heart. If you don't care for her, stop using her. Just...just let her go." He said quietly, turning to walk away.

Only he paused when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. The Master said quietly "I have no intentions on breaking her heart." A moment of silence. The Doctor slowly nodded his head and glanced back one last time. "Doesn't mean you wouldn't." With that, he walked away, leaving his former friend to stare after him with a war of conflicted emotions inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Got another update for ya! Yes, this is basically a continuation of the past two one-shots dealing with The Master/Donna. Basically, this picks up after the last one where 'Tom Saxon' sends a message for Donna to come to his place a week after the whole confrontation between him and the Doctor. Oh! Explanation time. I said 'Tom Saxon' rather than 'Harold' because this Master is based off my roleplay blog on Tumblr. PM me for more info on that front but basically Tom looks like Loki. Yeah, I know. Not exactly original but I like it too much. XD So, I hope you enjoy this and if you do, please leave me a review! ^^

* * *

><p>"I came over here as soon as I got your message. What's the matter? You're not going away, are you?" The redhead babbled, panic rising in her expression. Tom merely smiled and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He replied smoothly, "No, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. If I was, it certainly wouldn't be without you." At this, the woman turned red and smiled back at him. "You're sweet. Wait, don't change the subject. What's wrong? The message wasn't exactly comforting." He sighed, nodding. "Yes. You see, Donna, we need to talk." A flicker of panic crossed her expression once more but she quickly controlled it. He led her inside and into the main room, sitting her down on the couch. A pause passed between them, Tom looking everywhere but at Donna.<p>

She just continued to stare at him, waiting. Had he grown tired of her? Did he want to break things off? No, he wouldn't do that. They had been planning on going on vacation to Egypt, for God's sake. "Tom, you got me worried. Now spit it out. What's going on?" She asked, her voice more firm than ever before. He glanced up at her. "About a week ago, I received a visit from...from an old friend of mine." She simply looked at him, confused. What did this have to do with their relationship? "His reason for visiting was...well, sweetheart, about you."

Donna gasped, startled. She whispered "Me?" Tom nodded, squeezing her hand. "I'm afraid he saw you in the newspapers and the interviews. Seems as if he's grown a crush on you. Warned me that he would kill me if I hurt you. I told him I wouldn't, of course, but he wouldn't believe me." Another pause and then Donna's expression hardened. "Just who does this bloke think he is? Some kind of stalker? Crush or no, I'ma smack him across the face if I ever see him. Threatened you? Really? Oh, he's a dead man." She snapped angrily, thinking of the various ways to kill the guy. Tom was such a sweet man. He'd never hurt her, ever!

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who is he? What's he look like? Where does he live? I'm going to kill that man." However, he didn't find it so amusing. Tom immediately turned to grab a hold of Donna's shoulders, his face pale with worry and a hint of anger. "Donna, listen to me. You must never, _ever_ go near him. He's delusional and has no idea what he's saying. No clue on what he can and will do to you. Promise me you'll **_stay away_** from him." She stared up at him, slightly more frightened than ever before. Her hands shakily reached up to grab a hold of his strained arms. "I-I won't, Tom. I won't go near him. Not if it scares you that much." She said with a small laugh.

For a moment, he just stared at her before finally relaxing and pulling her in for a brief kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry. I...I just don't trust him." Tom muttered with a sigh. The redhead looked at him, sympathetically, and patted his arm. "Tom...just in case I do run into him, not that I was going to go look for him or anything," She added hastily before pausing. "Just...just who is this man, anyway? Can you tell me that at least?" All he did was glance up at her then back at the floor. "Yeah...his name...his name is John Smith." Donna's eyes widened at the name. "John Smith? You're not having me on, are you?" At this, he looked at her with suspicion. "You know him?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes. She scoffed and retorted "Know him? He practically lives nearby! Met him once. Said he was a friend of my Gramps." A pause. Her eyes softened. "He didn't look the type to threaten anyone. No, he looked as if he had just lost his best friend."

Tom stared at her in shock, jaw open and everything. He then stood up and began pacing, his thoughts consuming him. "I'll see that a patrol is set up at your house. Make sure he doesn't come back. Question your-" He paused when Donna stopped him with a pointed look. She said softly "Don't ya trust me? He won't come back. Gramps already promised that." Not reassured at all but forcing himself to appear so for her sake, he sat back down beside Donna and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you hurt." The redhead nodded, understanding, then allowed herself to be taken into Tom's arms.

The Master rested his chin on top of her head, his face thoughtful. So. The Doctor had indeed went up to Donna as his usual human alias. Interesting. From what Donna had told him, it seemed that they had met just after her memories were wiped. Friend of her grandfather? Well then. It seemed that Tom Saxon would soon be paying a visit to Wilfred Mott. He wanted to know everything between the old man and the Doctor. Every single thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys, I'm seriously thinking of just making this a MasterxDonna story. It won't get out of my head and I now officially ship these two! Might become one of my OTPs, just saying. ^^ I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did when writing it! Leave me a review if you guys think I should make this into a story with occasional one-shots.

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking news!<em>

_Today's top story is on the newly announced engagement between London's highly influential politician, Tom Saxon, and his significant other, Donna Noble. The couple had been dating for well over a year before Saxon decided to ask the question. "I love her very much and just couldn't imagine what I'd do without her. It's time." He had said when questioned about the proposal. It's obvious just how much the two adore each other according to sources. "You would think that they were already married, the way they carried on. I'm expecting a little tyke sometime in the future." A close friend of the Noble family commented. _

_Many witnesses have reported seeing the proposal take place in Hyde Park last Monday afternoon. A Riley Jameson stated "I was just passing through myself when I saw [Mr.] Saxon lead his lady to the farther corner of the park. There seemed to be a little picnic set up for the couple. It wasn't even halfway through when he [Saxon] had the ginger stand up. I saw him kneel with my very own eyes and pull out a diamond ring. The lady was crying when he asked and practically screamed out a yes before jumping into his arms. Left there after that. Didn't want to interrupt their happy moment any more." _

_That very evening after Mr. Jameson's statement, Tom Saxon officially announced their engagement live on television. "We're just starting to plan out details but we couldn't be happier. Thank you to all for your well wishes and congratulations." Ms. Noble, soon to be Mrs. Saxon, had stated._

_We will keep you updated on this story as it progresses. Stay tuned for more news."_

With that, the television was shut off. The Doctor was in pure shock. Marriage? The Master and Donna? He wasn't entirely sure just how to feel about this. Worry over the potential disaster this could be. Anger that the Master could be manipulating Donna for some bigger scheme. Confusion that maybe the Master was serious this time and truly loved her. He didn't know where to begin.

The Doctor frowned, rubbing his head. Their last confrontation, the Doctor and the Master, had not gone very well. The other had bluntly told him that it was none of his business when it came to the Master's relationship with Donna. He hadn't even answered when the Doctor demanded to know if he loved her. So did he? Did he truly love Donna or was this just some play? Sighing, he headed back to the TARDIS. Maybe the old girl would have some ideas. Maybe it was time for another talk between Tom Saxon and John Smith.

[ ]

"Well, look who it is! My future son-in-law. Don't just stand there, come in!" Sylvia quickly ushered him into the house, shutting the door behind him to keep the nosy paparazzi from their business. She smiled at him, unable to hide the pleasure of knowing that he would soon marry her daughter. It was about time her girl settled down. Her biological clock was ticking and she was not getting any younger. Maybe there was hope yet for a grandchild. "Donna's just in the back. You go make yourself comfortable on the couch over there and I'll go bring her in. Dad's not here right now. Said he had a friend to meet." Seeing Tom's raised eyebrow, she laughed and shook her head. "I'll be right back." Another smile and she went on her way to go collect Donna. _Those two are just perfect for each other,_ she thought.

Everything was progressing smoothly. He had to admit that this was certainly not what he had expected nor planned on from the beginning. Marrying a human due to love? If someone had dared suggest such a thing in the past, he would have laughed and killed them. Now, he couldn't hide it any longer. Donna Noble was certainly the most important woman in the Universe and for more than one reason alone. She managed to tame the rebel time lord, the Master, without even knowing who he truly was. Fiery and hot-tempered, she had a heart that practically let anyone in after one got to know her.

Tom sighed, shaking his head. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Donna walk into the room. She sat beside him and smiled warmly at him. "Copper for your thoughts?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her cheek and chuckled. "Just thinking of the future, my dear. You know how it is." He replied. Donna studied his face for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I know." She replied softly. They sat there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company when Donna finally broke the silence. "So, what brought you over here? Did you want to plan the wedding?" Tom paused, shaking his head.

"Actually, I was going to ask you something. We're going to be husband and wife in a four months but we live apart." She waited, curious as to what he had to say. Tom smiled warmly at her and murmured, "I was wondering if you would move in with me. That way we could do what we need to do, see each other more often, and I know you'll be protected at all times." Donna laughed at the last part but nodded. "Hm, I dunno. If I say no, will you pout?" She teased. He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes, of course. I'll even get back on my knees and beg. " Tom retorted, poking her in the side. They laughed together for a moment before subsiding into warm smiles and brief kisses. "Course I'll move in with ya. Might as well do that now so we can see what annoys each other." She said fondly, squeezing his hand. Smiling, he moved to hold her close and kissed the top of her head. "Good." A small moment of silence.

"I love you." Donna murmured, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the moment. "I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
